Sadie Hawkin's Dance
by LittleRedOne
Summary: There's going to be a Sadie Hawkin's Dance at Camp Rock this summer while Connect 3 is there. How well will that go over for the boys we know and love? Jaitlyn. Background Ness and Smitchie. Short chapter fic.
1. Go To the Sadie Hawkins With Me?

**A/N:**I think this is just going to be a short two or three shot. I felt like writing something longer then a simple oneshot but shorter then my chapter fics, so I did.

**Dedication:**The one who got me into Jaitlyn! suburbs! I love her stories, you should read them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters you recognize from Camp Rock.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Shane said storming in to the apartment he shared with Jason and Nate.

"What's up buddy?" Jason asked curiously.

"It would figure that the summer all three of us are going back to Camp Rock they decide to have a dance instead of just the normal jams."

"What's so wrong with that?" Nate asked walking in to the room from the kitchen.

"They can't just have any dance, it's got to be a Sadie Hawkins Dance!"

"Who's Sadie Hawkins?" Jason asked. "Why does she get a special dance? Oh!" he said excitedly. "We should have a _Jason Paige_ Dance!"

"No Jase, it's not _for_ Sadie Hawkins, it's just called that," Nate explained. "It's where the girls ask the guys."

"Oh. So we can't have a Jason Paige Dance?" he asked dejectedly.

"Maybe some other time," Nate chuckled before turning back to Shane. "Now I repeat, what's so wrong with that?"

"Do you know how much we're going to be followed around and asked to be girls' dates?"

"Do you know how conceited you sound?" Nate countered,

"You know it's true though! Come on Nate! We're the hottest boy band. And they don't have to wait and hope we ask them, they've got free range to ask us. It's going to be a disaster zone!"

"Shane, everyone knows you're dating Mitchie. I think it's pretty expectant that she's going to ask you."

"Like that'll stop anyone," Shane snorted.

"It's me and Jason who should be worried."

"I should?" Jason asked with wide eyes.

"Well yeah, we don't have girlfriends. They'll be flocking to us."

* * *

Shane had been right. Mitchie asking him, even in front of everyone, didn't stop anyone else from asking him. He was pretty sure they thought if they asked enough he'd just ditch Mitchie and go with one of them. Yeah right!

Nate had been part right. The girls did flock to him, fighting for his attention and doing anything they could to stand out. He didn't know who to go with. His first thought was to say yes to the first girl who asked him; then the hassle would be over. He hadn't been expecting the first six girls to ask him all at the same time. Eventually he was desperate to pick one of them and settled on Tess Tyler. She was pretty, she was popular, and she was already famous because of her mother. Besides, once word got around he was her date not a soul dared to ask Nate.

With being part right, he was also part wrong though. Jason hadn't had many girls ask him. And the few who did, well frankly, they scared Jason. He sat and watched the girls throwing themselves at Shane and Nate. He thought maybe once Nate was out of the picture more of the good girls would come to him. And though he'd be their second choice, it was better then nothing. He was wrong though, they flocked to Shane, doubling his following.

At first Jason hadn't really been upset. He was used to the girls going for his friends. And on the occasions he did get a girl's attention, she wasn't usually around for long. He kept up his cheeriness and went on with life, helping Nate and Shane escape the craziness when he could. His hope wasn't returned until a week before the dance, when a girl finally approached him.

"Alright, what's up with you? I've had enough time to get to know you over the past year to know it's not like you to be mopey," she said sitting next to him.

He smiled at her.

"I'm not. Just thinking."

"I see. And what would the great Jason Paige have to think about so seriously?"

"The dance."

"Ah," she nodded, "you all ready for it then?"

"Only missing the most important part."

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"A date."

"Oh come on, there's no way you don't have a date!"

"If I do, I don't know about it."

"You're an incredible guy though! Who wouldn't want to go with you?"

"All the girls who want to go with Shane and Nate."

"Oh please. They don't know what they're missing with you. You're a real catch," she smiled.

"Thanks Caitlyn," he smiled back lightly.

"And I saw a few girls ask you when it was first announced. I thought you said yes to one of them."

"No way. They were too…"

"Not your type?" she suggested.

He nodded.

"What brings you out here?"

"Needed to do some thinking," she shrugged.

"This is the best place to do it."

"Yeah," she smiled. "It's my favorite place for some peace and quiet."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a few moments silence.

"The dance."

"Common topic."

"More then you know."

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"I've got everything but the date too."

"Oh. You didn't ask anyone?"

"No. The guy I wanted to ask was already asked by a couple different girls."

"Oh. That stinks."

She nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

She turned to look at him.

"What are you wearing?"

"Uh, jeans, tshirt, scarf, jacket, boots," he answered looking down at his outfit.

"No, to the dance. What are you wearing to the dance?"

"Oh. The usual," he shrugged.

"Of course. What color?"

"Don't know yet. Why?"

"I've got this blue-ish dress Mitchie's insisting I wear. I can't believe my mom even made me pack it."

"Sounds nice," he nodded.

"Maybe you've got something that'll kind of match it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I'm sure I do."

"Oh. That's good."

Silence.

Jason wanted to say something to break the silence, but he just couldn't think of anything.

"Well," he eventually said. "I should get back to the cabin before the guys start looking for me."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

"Oh, hey Jase," she said before he even moved a step.

"Yeah?" he turned back to her.

"Go to the dance with me?"

Jason smiled.

"Yeah. That'd be fun."

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try to update and finish this soon. I'm not really sure how long it'll turn out being.


	2. Seeing in a New Light

**A/N: **The beginning part of this just makes me laugh. Especially Nate's idea. It'll probably make you laugh too - I'm hoping. Anyway, sorry about the wait, I've been having a oneshot-fest. I have way too many started. I'll try not to take as long next time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

"Ugh," Shane groaned. "They're relentless."

Neither Nate nor Jason had to ask what he meant. The dance starts in half an hour and girls hoping to get a last minute yes from one of the guys surrounded their cabin.

"How are we supposed to get out of here to get the girls?" Jason asked.

"I vote we throw Shane out there as a distraction and run the other way," Nate grinned.

"Not funny!" Shane glared at him.

"It'd work though," he shrugged.

"And you'd leave me on my own with them?"

"I'd be sure to tell Mitchie where you were."

"Think of another plan," Shane gritted out.

They sat in silence, trying to figure out how to get out in one piece.

"I've got it!" Jason said suddenly. The others looked at him wearily, but not having any of their own ideas let him speak. "We used to sneak out all the time! We go out the back!"

"Jason," Shane groaned. "You do realize sneaking out the back entails climbing through a window? In these clothes?"

Jason opened his mouth to answer but a yell from outside stopped him.

"You better all back off _right_ now!"

The guys looked at each other. Was that…Tess?

"We mean business here girls! Go!"

And that was Caitlyn. That just left…

"Really, we're thrilled you like our dates and all, but they chose us. Now get!"

Mitchie.

Groaning and complaining was heard as the girls slowly scattered away from the cabin.

"It's safe out here guys," Mitchie finally called.

"You are seriously lifesavers!" Shane said pulling Mitchie in to a kiss.

"Yeah, I thought we'd have to actually resort to the bathroom window like Jason said," Nate laughed lightly.

"You should thank Barron," Caitlyn spoke up. "He came to pick up Lola and said you guys might not make it because of the madness at your cabin."

"And we just weren't willing to go to the dance dateless. So here we are," Tess summed up with a smile.

* * *

"Want to get drinks and find the others?" Jason asked after dancing to several songs. Shane and Mitchie had immediately gotten lost in each other when the group had arrived. And they weren't really sure where Nate and Tess had gone; they just disappeared.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Caitlyn called over the music, pulling him away from the crowd.

They both downed a glass of punch and luckily spotted Shane and Mitchie right away.

"Hey guys," Caitlyn greeted sitting down at their table.

"Hey, having a good time?" Mitchie smiled.

"I'm having a blast, don't know about him."

"Oh I'm definitely having fun!" Jason said excitedly. "I forgot how great a dancer she was."

"Thanks," Caitlyn said. She knew if her face wasn't already flushed from dancing it would have been now. "What about you guys. What have you been up to?"

"Not much," Shane shrugged.

"Yeah, we've just been hanging out."

"Have you even danced yet?"

"Nope," they both responded.

"That's ridiculous. Get out there now." Mitchie opened her mouth to say something but Caitlyn cut her off before the first word even got out. "I don't want to hear it. You guys love to dance. One song? For me?"

"One song," Shane agreed, pulling Mitchie with him away from the table.

"You know not everyone likes to dance at dances," Jason pointed out.

"They love to dance Jason. And they already look like they're having a blast. See?"

Jason turned to look at them and found them slow dancing in the midst of the group. Of course, they were slow dancing to a fast song, but they looked perfectly content just spinning slowly in circles. Jason frowned. He wished he could be like that with a girl. So oblivious to everything that's going on around them, just because they're together and nothing else matters.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he said quickly. "They do look like they're having a blast."

"Told you so," she smirked. "Ugh, it's so hot in here. I'm going to go out for some fresh air. You want to come?"

"I think I'll wait here."

Caitlyn nodded, disappointment only showing briefly, and stood from the table. "I'll be back in a little bit then."

Jason watched her go before turning back to Shane and Mitchie. Shane was leaned down, whispering something in her ear and he smiled when she giggled in response. Jason could only hope that he'd have a girl to giggle at his silly comments one day. Someone he could ignore the world with. Someone to make him smile the way Shane was smiling at Mitchie.

His eyes scanned the room, taking in the various girls. No, he thought, none of them were right. Besides, none of them wanted to even be here with him anyway. He frowned and stood to go outside and find Caitlyn, he didn't like being there alone anymore. Maybe the fresh air would be a good thing.

Once he got outside tt only took a few minutes for his eyes to land on Caitlyn. And for some reason he couldn't make a move towards her. He cocked his head to the side, a curious look on his face as he examined her. She was straddling the railing, her dress hanging loosely on either side, while she kicked her legs absent mindedly. As she stared out into the dark night he could just notice the slight frown on her face. He didn't know why, but she looked beautiful to him like that. She always looked pretty, but this was just… different.

"Caitlyn?" he finally asked. She jumped slightly and turned to him.

"Oh! Jason. You startled me."

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "Just thought I could use some air after all."

She nodded and slid back, making room for him to sit with her. He hopped up on the railing, facing the building and turned to look at her again.

"What?" she asked.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," she flushed lightly. "You look great too."


	3. Enchanting Atmospheres

**A/N:** Hi! :D To make up for the wait for this, this chapter's longer. And it's got some lovely Jaitlyn. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

Jason and Caitlyn sat around talking for a good twenty minutes enjoying the fresh air. Jason was just in the middle of demonstrating a guitar spin gone wrong when they heard a familiar laugh coming from around the building's edge.

"Shhh," Caitlyn said suddenly, concentrating on hearing. "I think I just heard Nate."

"What would he be doing out here?" Jason asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are _we_ doing out here? No, scratch that," she continued before he could answer, "we're not doing the same thing they probably are."

"Why? What are they doing?"

"I don't know," she grinned. "Wanna investigate?"

"Oh! Like spies?"

"You know it!"

"I love being sneaky!" Jason said loudly.

"Shhh," Caitlyn laughed. "You have to be quiet or they'll hear us."

Jason nodded very seriously and held his lips firmly together, not making a sound.

"Okay," she whispered to him, "we'll go peek around the corner, but remember, we can't be seen."

Jason nodded and followed her lead as she crouched forward and played the part of a spy. He loved that about Caitlyn, she was always up to goof around and pretend with him when the others would just brush him off. When they reached the corner of the building Caitlyn knelt down, motioning for Jason to stand above her.

"On three," she whispered, barely making a sound. Her hand shot up. One. Two. Three.

The pair stuck their heads out in unison, both faces holding the same surprised look. Tess had Nate pinned against the wall, the sight in itself being funny for such a small girl. His shirt was unbuttoned and her hands were roaming over the skin of his chest. After a second Jason's face split in to a grin.

"No way!" He said slowly, excitedly, too loudly.

"Jason!" Caitlyn scolded, pulling him up and back around the corner. "Remember the whole "can't be seen" thing?"

"They didn't see us," he pointed out, trying to defend himself.

"But I'm sure they heard us."

"Yeah!" Nate called with annoyance in his voice. "We did!"

Caitlyn winced before calling back. "Sorry!"

"Sorry," Jason apologized, to Caitlyn not Nate and Tess, "but did you see that?"

"Oh I saw it alright," she chuckled. "Who would have thought Nate was hiding _that _body under all his clothes?"

Jason frowned as he felt an uncomfortable feeling stir in his stomach before he brushed it aside, unsure what it was.

"We all work out you know. We don't just sit around and do nothing."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at his response. "It's not like I've seen any of you three topless before. You've each been fully clothed thank you very much."

"I'm just saying… we take care of ourselves."

Caitlyn laughed. "You telling me you're hiding a nice body like that too?"

With out letting him answer Caitlyn's hands shot out, feeling around Jason's torso.

"Caitlyn!" Jason felt his cheeks heat up. "What are you doing?"

"Comparing," she responded simply.

Jason just stood there, staring at her curiously. He knew he probably should have stopped her, but he liked the feel of her hands on him. The way she dragged her hands back and forth over his chest, even over his clothes, it just felt _good_.

"Well we don't mean to interrupt," Tess called tactlessly as Nate and her came back around the corner, both put back together.

"Oh you're not!" Caitlyn responded cheekily, not removing her hands.

Nate chuckled. "Finally going after what you want Cait?"

Caitlyn glared at Nate before stepping away from Jason, out of reach. Jason looked between Nate and Caitlyn confused. What had Nate meant by that? And why did it make her so mad?

"No she wasn't," Tess shook her head. "Not innocent little Caitlyn. She'll wait till what she wants comes to her. Either that or till it's gone."

"Shove it," Caitlyn muttered, switching her glare to Tess.

"I'm just saying, waiting isn't the best option."

Caitlyn ignored her. "Ready to go back in and dance again Jason?"

He nodded and followed Caitlyn inside, trying to figure out exactly what was meant between the exchange he just watched.

"Aw, look Jason, I told you they wanted to dance," Caitlyn smiled as she pointed out Mitchie and Shane on the dance floor, still in the same spot they'd been when they'd left, smiling insanely.

Jason smiled softly at them. The pair made for a pretty sweet sight. He turned his smile to Caitlyn. "Let's go dance with them."

He grabbed her hand, absentmindedly entertwining his fingers with hers, and led her towards their friends on the dance floor. Just as they reached the floor the song ended, fading in to a slow song. Jason shrugged and moved his hands to Caitlyn's waist, pulling her in a comfortable distance.

They swayed to the music in a comfortable silence, their glances switching from each other to around the room. It wasn't until Caitlyn started to sing along with the music softly that she captured his full attention. He looked down to her, her hands perched on his shoulders and her eyes closed. He smiled down at her. She really was something. When she opened her eyes she looked up to see him staring at her and stopped singing, her eyes locked on his. Jason felt like he couldn't breath. It was Caitlyn, the same Caitlyn it's always been, his friend, but suddenly she was different. She was Caitlyn, a beautiful, talented girl. He couldn't look away from her. He didn't even want to blink; afraid it'd ruin whatever it was that was captivating him. Despite himself he did blink, and things only got more enchanting. His eyes shut for a fraction of a second and it changed everything. It was like no one was around. It was him. It was her. It was _them_. That's it. The music faded to just a dull sound in the background, like a whisper in the wind. Shane and Mitchie weren't dancing just a few feet away from them. They weren't in a crowded room, attending a dance.

Before he knew it he was tugging her closer, bringing her body flush up against his, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. He was leaning down; she was reaching up. They were only inches apart. And then they were together. Joined at the lips in one of the best kisses he'd ever experienced. It was simple, it was sweet, but it was incredible. When they pulled apart he grinned down at her, ecstatic to see her grinning back. They continued dancing, and he still couldn't concentrate on the music, he was lost in her. That is, until the song must have ended and Mitchie excitedly pulled Caitlyn away, demanding some girl talk. Jason sighed and followed a laughing Shane to the table Nate and Tess occupied.

"Where are your better halves?" Tess asked.

"Girl talk," Shane answered, rolling his eyes. " You might want to go catch up with them."

"And why would I want to do that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's Caitlyn's gossip," Shane smirked.

Tess's eyes lit up, looking to Jason before smiling back at Shane and standing from the table. "Well in that case, see you boys in a few."

"Alright, what's going on?" Nate asked, looking between Jason and Shane. "I feel very out of the loop."

"Gee, I didn't know you were such a gossiper," Shane laughed. "I'm sure they'll let you in on the girl talk Nate."

"Jason?" Nate asked, choosing to ignore Shane.

Jason stared at him a moment before answering. "I think… I like Caitlyn."

"You only think you like her?" Shane responded. "You just kissed her buddy. You better like her."

"You kissed her?" Nate asked happily.

"Yeah," Jason nodded. "We were dancing. Then she was singing. Then there was some staring. And then… we kissed."

"You don't sound like you've quite got your head wrapped around this one Jase. You alright?"

"I don't know." He slowly shook his head. "It's Caitlyn."

"And that's a bad thing?" Nate asked confused.

"I just don't get it," Jason sighed. He was frustrated. "I mean, _Caitlyn_. She's been my friend for nearly a year now. Why is it suddenly different? Why didn't I like her before? What the heck happened tonight to change everything I ever thought of her?"

"Whoa buddy," Shane said, leaning forward to pat his shoulder. "It's not the end of the world. Things happen. What's important is what you feel. Do you like her?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "I do."

"That's all that matters then," Nate smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N:** See? Some Jaitlyn. Wohoo! Right... now that that's done! I'm thinking there's going to be just one more chapter to this.


	4. Rambled Confessions

**A/N: **So I decided to update out of order because I finished this and I just wanted to post it instead of have it just sit on my computer. I do plan a sequel for this, I've had it planned since the first chapter, but it won't be started until I finish at least one other story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

Jason knew he had to talk this out with Caitlyn and when the girls finally returned from their gossip-fest he wasted no time.

"Can I talk to you Caitlyn? Alone?" he asked standing from the table.

"Absolutely," she nodded.

He grabbed her hand and led her back outside, away from the crowd and noise. When he felt he was far enough away he stopped and turned to face her. That's when he realized he should have thought this through better because he had no idea what to say to her.

"Hi," he settled on for now.

"Hi," she laughed. Her apparent good mood relaxed him a bit and he instantly felt more comfortable.

"I just wanted to talk to you about, well you know, me kissing you. And I didn't want to in front of the guys… or the girls. I don't know what you're going to say. And I don't know if you hate me for kissing you, but I'm sorry if you do. Please don't hate me. I really don't want you to hate me because I like you, as more then just my friend. And I liked kissing you, a lot. It was really nice. And I was just telling Shane and Nate that I don't know what happened, but now, when I look at you it's like… it's like I can't see anything else and I don't care. I don't want to see anything else. And I just wanted to make sure you-"

Jason was cut off as Caitlyn threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was caught off guard, but it only took him a few seconds to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back.

"Wow," Jason breathed when they pulled apart, arms still wrapped around each other.

"You were rambling," she smiled up at him.

"Right," he nodded. " I do that."

"I know," she smiled wider.

"So, do you hate me then?" he asked. "Cause if you do you can just tell me. I mean, if you didn't want me to kiss you I won't do it anymore, I promise. I wouldn't want to make you mad. Because I really like you and – oh I said that already, oh well – and I was hoping that maybe-"

She cut him off with another kiss.

"Caitlyn, how am I supposed to concentrate on this conversation if you keep distracting me?" he frowned at her.

She laughed. "You were rambling again Jason."

"But I was actually getting to my point."

"Sorry," she grinned. "I won't kiss you anymore."

"No!" he said alarmed. "You can still kiss me. I just want to finish talking first."

"Gotcha," she nodded, clearly amused by this.

"Right. So where was I?"

"You really like me and were hoping…" she filled in for him.

"Oh! Right!" he nodded before continuing his ramble. "I really like you and I was hoping that you liked me too. Because I don't think it would be very fun to like you if you didn't like me back," he frowned. "So do you like me?"

Caitlyn raised an amused eyebrow and smiled softly up at Jason. Instead of answering she kissed him again, this one longer and deeper then the previous ones.

"Caitlyn," he pouted again, breaking away from her. "I want you to answer my question."

"Yes Jason. I like you. I've always liked you. Now will you please kiss me?"

"You do?" he asked excitedly. She nodded and he beamed. "Okay!" he said, leaning back down to pick up where they left off with the kiss.

* * *

"That had to be the most eventful dance I've ever been to," Nate shook his head and grinned as the three couples walked out the doors, each pair hand in hand.

"I know! It was so fun!" Mitchie grinned, the others nodding in agreement.

"Hey, let's all go down to the docks," Shane suggested. "I'm not ready for this night to end."

"Can we change first?" Caitlyn asked. "I'm so done with this dress."

"Sure," Shane chuckled. "I guess we could."

"Great!" she smiled. "We'll meet you at the docks."

With out waiting for a response she'd grabbed both Mitchie's and Tess's arms and was off in the direction of their cabin. Neither of the girls complained and the guys figured it was time for another gossip-fest.

"So," Nate asked slowly. "She your girlfriend now?"

Jason frowned. "No. I didn't think of that at the time."

"Jason! We thought that's what you took her out to ask her!"

"Well I didn't get much of a chance."

"How did you not have a chance?" Shane asked. "You were gone for nearly fifteen minutes. What did you manage to say?"

"I said a lot, that just wasn't one of them."

"Jason," Nate sighed.

"She kept cutting me off when I'd get on a roll!" he defended. Then he smiled. "She said she likes me though."

"I could have told you that Jase," Nate chuckled. "She's liked you for ages."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's been very… taken with you. I can't believe you didn't notice."

"I can," Shane snorted. "But listen Jase. You should ask her down at the docks. I'm sure she'd think it was a perfect end to the night."

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "I think I will. Thanks guys." Jason was silent for a split second before he grinned. "Group hug!"

Shane and Nate groaned but went in for the hug anyway. Their friend was in a good mood and they didn't want to ruin it. Shane smirked once Jason released them.

"Moving on," Shane said, turning to Nate. "What exactly is up with you and Tess?"

"Yeah buddy," Jason added. "I was not expecting what I saw earlier."

"Jason!" Nate said alarmed.

"What'd you see?" Shane asked excitedly.

"Now who's the gossiper?" Nate muttered.

"Still you," Shane smiled. "So what happened Jase?"

"Well, me and Caitlyn were outside talking while you and Mitchie were dancing. And Caitlyn was like "I think I just heard Nate!" and then we were pretending to be spies. It was so fun! And we crept over all sneaky like you know?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "But what did you _see_?"

"Oh. Well we looked around the corner and Tess had-"

"We were making out," Nate cut him off, glaring at Jason. "That's all."

"Really," Shane raised an eyebrow. "That's all?"

"Yes," Nate nodded. Shane continued to stare at him, clearly not believing him. "Fine!" Nate threw his hands up, thankful they'd reached their cabin and could distract himself by going inside. "It may have been a pretty heavy make out session."

Shane smirked, following him through the door. "How heavy?"

"Nothing you and Mitchie haven't done."

"Mitchie's also my girlfriend. And Tess isn't yours."

"Yes she is," Nate mumbled.

"What?" Shane and Jason both shouted.

"Since when?" Jason asked, wide eyed.

"Just since the beginning of the dance," he answered hurriedly. "It's not like it's a big deal. I would have told you guys."

"Wait," Shane said. "I thought you only picked Tess to get the other girls to back off and all that?"

"Well I did, but we got to talking after that. I mean, I needed to get to know her if I was going to spend the whole night at the dance with her right?" Shane just nodded so Nate went on. "And, well, we had fun. She's pretty cool. She's real no-nonsense you know? I like that about her. And, well, I just get along with her."

"I get it," Shane interrupted. "You don't have to explain yourself to us you know. If you like her you like her."

"Thanks," Nate sighed.

"This is so great!" Jason said excitedly, bouncing around a bit.

"What is?" Nate asked.

"By the end of the night we'll hopefully all have girlfriends!"

"We'll definitely all have girlfriends," Shane corrected. He grabbed a radio off his nightstand and turned to the others. "You ready to go meet our girls?"

The others nodded and they were out the door again and on their way to the docks.

"No worries, the entertainment is here," Shane spoke when he saw the girls all standing around waiting for them.

"Somebody thinks a little highly of themselves," Tess rolled her eyes.

"I find him pretty entertaining," Mitchie smiled, moving to kiss his cheek.

"You would," Tess muttered back.

"Hey! I _am_ entertaining," he defended. "Besides, I was referring to the radio I just so happen to be carrying."

"Oh well I'm so sorry. What ever was I thinking," Tess said melodramatically.

"Alright kiddies, break it up," Caitlyn laughed. "We're here to have fun remember?"

The others laughed and they spend the next few hours goofing around. After much teasing and a few near encounters with the edge of the dock Mitchie'd decided to call it a night.

"You guys are out of control," she shook her head, standing up and brushing the dirt off her pants. "I'm heading to bed for the night. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Hold up Mitch!" Shane said, standing with her and grabbing his radio. "I'll walk you."

"Thanks," she smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they set off up the dark path.

"I guess we should get going too," Nate frowned. "It is getting late and we aren't even supposed to be to here."

"Oh, live a little Nate," Tess waved him off.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's not go to bed yet, but let's go for a walk."

"If you wanted to be alone with me all you had to do was ask," she laughed. Caitlyn and Jason laughed with her as Nate blushed.

"So a walk?" he stood.

"Sure Nate, let's go make out," she laughed, dragging him away.

"Have fun!" Caitlyn called to their backs.

"We will!" Tess called back.

"So," Caitlyn said slowly, "looks like it's just you and me."

"Yeah," Jason nodded, staring out over the lake. "Do you mind staying longer?"

"Not at all," she smiled. Jason smiled back and moved closer wrapping an arm around her. She instantly leaned over, resting her head against him. They sat in silence for awhile before Jason pulled back from her slightly, forcing her to look up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Anything," she nodded softly.

"After camp's over, before you go back to school, would you want to maybe go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to," she smiled.

"Great," he smiled back. "One more question?" She nodded again. "Do you want to be my girlfriend too?"

"Absolutely!"

"Oh good. I was hoping you wanted to."

She laughed at his response. "Oh Jason, you're going to be a great boyfriend."

"I am?"

"With out a doubt."

Jason smiled and leaned over to kiss the top of her head as she rested against him again. He was perfectly content just sitting there and was sure that if he could he'd never leave this spot with her.

After a moments thought she asked, "What time is it anyway?"

With a quick glance at his watch Jason responded with, "Almost midnight."

"Wow. Can you believe the night's almost over?" Caitlyn asked. "It seems like it only just started."

Jason nodded in agreement. It really did seem like he just picked her up, or got picked up rather. "Time flys when you're having fun. But hey, thanks for asking me to the Sadie Hawkin's dance."

"Anytime Jason, anytime."

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this and all that other good stuff. And I know their really wasn't any Smitchie in this, but they're already in an established relationship and it's Jaitlyn and Ness who are just getting together, so it concentrated more on them. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.

suburbs, I hope you've enjoyed this! Thanks for turning me on to Jaitlyn. It's so fun. :)


End file.
